Thorns in the Heart
Thorns in the Heart is the 1st episode in Season 6. Summary Everything goes good to Cecy and her friends, but, will something ruin it? I'll give you a clue, Karina will be there, but not only her, other two people will be there, too. Meanwhile Christian is ready to tell something to Cecilia....... which causes Autumn and Tracy to be jealous of her. Transcript Cecy: This can't be worse! All of us, relaxing, without any distractions... Naomi: You can think that Cecy, you can think that..... (referring to Addie) Addie: (Shut up, Naomi.) Soleil: Hey girls! Do you know who is Karina McLiar? Perry: Yeah, what about her? Kat: She's Addie's archenemy. Addie: Don't say her name! I'll destroy her makeup if I see her! Naomi: Chill out! Geez... Soleil: She has a sister, and her name is.... *Bell rings* Cecy: Oh, we have to go, we all have class together in Art, so you can tell us there. Soleil: Ok! IN CECY'S CLASS Mr. Burke: So cla- ANNOUNCEMENT: MR. BURKE REPORT TO OFFICE PLEASE Mr. Burke: Oh! Class, I expect you to behave while i'm gone. I'll be back in 10 minutes. *Mr. Burke leaves *Naomi brings out her drawing book, while Cecy brings out her phone. Kat: Cecy, should we sneak out of the room while he is gone? Cecy: Why? Kat: I texted Soleil to meet at the girls washroom to tell us who Karina's sister is. Cecy: Sure... IN THE GIRLS WASHROOM Soleil: Hey girls, hurry up! Kat: Ok, we are going! Soleil: So Karina's sister is Stephanie McLiar, she'll come later, as an exchange student. Addie: So that's all? Cecy: She's your archenemy, so probably she's the same as Karina! Addie: Geez...! Soleil: Anyways, I heard some rumors that she's Karina's twin sister. All: WHAT?! Soleil: Well... yeah. Kat: Ohhhhh... Perry: We need to be very careful, she may be worst than Karina! Cecy: Right, Soleil, at what time? Soleil: She's coming at 1:00 P.M. Addie: We need to stay alert, how about she ruins our reputation, or, or...! Perry: Calm down! Stop being a drama queen! Addie: Whatever...! Cecy: We need to go or Mr. Burke will get us in detention! Soleil: Ok! Bye guys! All: Bye! 1:00 P.M. All: OH, NO! AFTER CLASS, LUNCH BREAK Karina: So sis, like, how ya' doin'? Stephanie: Good. Jeremy: Oh...she's hot... Addie: Is that her? Soleil: Yes, the brown dachsund with those tattoos.. Kat: She looks ugly.. Addie: I know.. *Cecy looks for Jeremy* Cecy: Hey sweetie! Jeremy: Hey babe! Stephanie: *secretly* Who is that girl? Karina: *secretly* She's Cecilia Ramirez, one of the most popular girls, the captain of the OCD Cheerleading Squad and Jeremy's girlfriend. Stephanie: *secretly* Oh, no! Cecy: So, who are you? Stephanie: My name is Stephanie McLiar, Karina's twin sister and an exchange student from France. Cecy: *in her mind* Oh, no! Jeremy, GTG, see ya later! IN WRITING CLASS Mrs. Anderson: Today you're going to work in pairs. Cecy: Jeremy! Jeremy: Sorry babe, I chose Stephanie, maybe next time! Cecy: Ok... Christian: Cecy, wanna be pairs? Cecy: Sure! (Replies with a smile) *Jeremy falls in love with Stephanie* *Christian and Cecy are seen talking nicely together* *Ring bells* Mrs. Anderson: You have to finish for tomorrow, take it home! Christian: Wanna hang out at my temporal house? Cecy: Sure! CHRISTIAN'S (TEMPORAL) HOUSE Christian: So here's my house. I'm only going to stay here everytime I come to the USA, as my real house is in Europe. Cecy: Europe? Cool! You never told me that. Hmm... Christian (blushes): Well yeah, hehe... Cecy: Looks beautiful! I wish I could have a house like this! Christian: Yours is fine! Cecy: Mmm, yeah! *They laugh together and do their homework* THE NEXT DAY, SCHOOL Cecy: Hey girls! Kat: Hi! Soleil: Who were you partners with? Addie: Jeremy? Cecy: No... All: *gasp* Perry: Who did he partner with? Cecy: Stephanie... Addie: WHAT?! WHY?! Cecy: I honestly don't know... Perry: Um...I need to go to the washroom for a moment... *Perry runs to the washroom Kat: Well, wait, Naomi is talking to Karina AGAIN?! Karina: So, how like, are you doing? Naomi: Fine..thanks.. Karina: This is my sister, Stephanie. Stephanie: Um...nice to meet you! Naomi: Nice to meet you too... Addie: Probably because she is a betrayer... *Kat slaps Addie in the face Addie: OW! Cecy: Girls, lets not get in fights right now... All: Ok! THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL Karina: Attention everyone! Stephanie: We'll give an announcement. *Everybody listens* Karina: All of you are invited to Karina & Stephanie's Sweet 16! Stephanie: Yeah, there will be lots of fun, you don't wanna stay at home alone, so get your butts off that chair and come to the party! Karina: The party is on the French Sector at the park at Friday 4:00 P.M. *Everybody claps and shouts* Cecy: Girls, I have a plan... Kat: What is it? Cecy: We'll show them that no one messes with us! Addie: You got that right! Perry: And what is it about? Cecy: I'll flirt with Jeremy so she can forget about Stephanie. Soleil: I think she deserves it, plus, he's your boyfriend. Cecy: Exactly. We will go to the mall to buy cute dresses for the party! Perry: ANOTHER FASHIONABLE THING! Addie: So what are we waiting for? Soleil: Yeah, the party's tomorrow and we won't have time! Cecy: I suggest some shops: Forever 21, Justice, Hot Kiss, Hollister, Ambercrombie & Fitch and Macy's. AT AMERCROMBIE & FITCH Cecy: This dress is cute! AT FOREVER 21 Soleil: OMG!! FERN GREEN DRESS! AT HOLLISTER Kat: I need this black dress. AT HOTKISS Perry: I NEED this. AT JUSTICE Addie: Nothing here... AT MACY'S Addie: That dress....its purrfect! THAT FRIDAY Cecy: Okay girls, lets go in. *The Fashion 5 walk into the room* (Jeremy looks uninteresed when he sees Cecilia) Christian (thinking): What's up with this man?... Karina & Stephanie: Wha...why are they here?! Naomi: Whats wrong? Karina: N-nothing.. Brooke: Oh hey Naomi! Naomi: Oh hi! Want to get some punch? Brooke: Sure! Stephanie: Im going to talk to those 5 losers... Karina: Ok! I'll eat some chips. *Stephanie goes to talk to the Fashion 5* Stephanie: What are you losers doing here? Cecy: Look, she called us losers, more like furrbulous! Stephanie: Can you just tell me what are you doing here?! Cecy: Oh, I though you said in school that you invited everyone, plus you invited out boyfriends so guess we are allowed to enter here. *Cecy pushes Stephanie to the other side so the Fashion 5 can pass by* All: Yay! We did it! Cecy: Girls, have some fun, I'll go with Jeremy. Rest: Ok! *Cecy goes to Jeremy* Cecy: Hey Jer! Hey Christian! Christian: Hey Cecy! (Cecilia gives Christian a friendly kiss on the cheek; Christian blushes, then approaches Jeremy) Jeremy: Ummmm...... I need to tell you something. It's important. Cecy: Ok... Jeremy: Can we go somewhere private? Cecy: No, you can tell me here. Jeremy: Fine. But I'm not gonna repeat a single word so you better listen carefully. I want to break up with you now that I've gained what I always wanted. Cecy: Wait?! What?! Why?! Jeremy: I'm gonna answer your questions. Wait? No. I said that you would listen carefully and that I wouldn't repeat a single word. What? I'm breaking up with you, aren't you listening?! Why? Because I found my real love. Stephanie. Now that I achieved popularity thanks to you, you are useless to me now. Cecy: ... Jeremy: So get out of my way. You are a total loser. Cecy: THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU PSYCHO! Christian: I can't believe it. Jeremy: Everybody knows she's a loser! Christian: A loser? Then why are there girls who like and even try to idolize her? She's really liked here. Jeremy: Dude, I don't care if she cries, ok? I want to be popular, I don't need her anymore. Christian: That's it! *Christian punches Jeremy in the face *Everybody looks at them Karina: Ewww... Jeremy is bleeding! *Cecy punches Jeremy in his stomach* Cecy: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU IDIOT! *Cecy goes outside to cry* Fashion 5: WAIT! Christian: It's ok. I'll go. Addie: Hope she's ok... *Christian runs to Cecy* Christian: Cecy, wait! Cecy: Uhh.. ah! Christian! What are you doing here? Christian: I feel sorry about that, are you ok? Cecy: I feel better right now with you. Christian: I need to tell you something. Cecy: What is it? Christian: Look, i befriended Jeremy, so he won't hurt you anymore but I also want to tell you another thing... Christian: I...really...like you... Cecy: Um..I also...kinda..like you... Christian: WAIT... WHAT?! Why didn't you said that earlier? Cecilia: Because I thought that you only liked me as a best friend, so I became Jeremy's girlfriend. These last days he has been avoiding me, so I.. kinda took interest in you... Christian: Oh, that was all? Cecilia, you could've asked me. Hell, I always had a crush since 1st Grade. Remember when we were in 6th Grade? I so wanted to kiss you there. Cecy: Wait... oh... now I do. I was falling for you at that time. I backed out because I was blushing a lot and because I thought that I wasn't ready for a relationship just yet. I also thought you would date any of those other popular girls. Christian: What? You really thought that? Cecilia, I was so interested in you since we were young that even when new girls came to the school, I still liked you. There are even two girls who are fighting for me. Autumn and Tracy. I don't like them at all. Cecy: Wait... so girls were interested in you? And you had a crush on me since elementary? Wow... I'm speechless... (Christian takes Cecilia's hands and caress them) Christian: There's this thing that I've been waiting to ask you since we almost kissed in 6th Grade... Do you... want to be my girlfriend? Cecy: Y...yes! (Christian pushes her chest to his and they kiss passionately) Addie: AWWWWW! SO C- Kat: *covers her mouth* Shaddap! Soleil: Can we leave them alone? Addie: Sure... Naomi: THAT was insane, wasn't it? Brooklyn: Yeah, Jeremy dumped her like so! Karina: So wasn't THAT weird?! Naomi: Yeah, I was just talking about that to Brooke. Karina: I hope that never happens to me. Autumn: UGH, SHE KISSED MY BOYFRIEND! *Everybody looks at her* Tracy: NO IDIOT, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! Christian and Cecilia: ??? Brooke: Girls... Christian and Cecilia are together so... Cecy: Thanks, Brooke! Brooke: NP :) *They hug* All: Awww..... Cecy: We were just hugging, I just wanted to do that because.... we never hug... All: Ohhhh.... Brooke: Let's get this party started! All: WHOA!!!!!! AT AUTUMN'S HOUSE Autumn: I can't belive she stole my boyf- crush! Tracy: Same! Autumn: Ugh, its weird we like the same person. Tracy: I know... NEXT DAY, SCHOOL Naomi: That was hysterical! I almost laughed the whole time there! Perry: Laughed? Naomi: I dunno, I guess it was funny for me. Addie: How was it funny?! Kat: She said she doesn't know... Cecy: Hey girls! Addie: OMG! YOU ARE CHRISTIAN'S GIRLFRIEND! ONE OF THE CUTEST AND HOTTEST GUYS IN OCD! :D Cecy: Yeah! Hehe Kat: That was hilarious... and weird... Naomi: Yeah... Perry: Same. But it's lovely that the freak of Jeremy is no longer in your life! Christian: And I'm glad you said so! *Kisses Cecy in the cheek* Cecy: *blushes* so yeah, now that everyone knows that Jeremy is a freak...! Brooklyn: CECY! Cecy: Huh? Brooklyn: Yesterday.... IT WAS HILARIOUS! THIS HAS TO BE ON THE OCD NEWSPAPER! Cecy: Oh ok, wanna interview me? Brooklyn: YESH!!! Cecy: Ok! Se ya later girls.... and boyfriend! Kat: Wow! I bet everyone is going to talk about this Christian: Same. Perry: Well, let's wait for the news! All: Ok! *Jeremy spies on them* LATER Savannah: OMG! Genny and Lina: What? Savannah: Seriously? Haven't you heard the news? Genevieve: You mean that orange is the new red, cause I'm in total disagree. Angelina: What? No! She's talking about the drama that happened in Karina and Stephanie's Sweet 16! Genevieve: You mean the roses? Everyone was fighting for them! Savvy and Lina: NO! The drama between Cecy, Christian and Jeremy! *Shows newspaper to Genevieve* Genevieve: Oh! You mean that? That was weird... and hilarious! Savannah: IKR?! Jeremy is a total jerk! Angelina: Cecilia definetely deserved better. AT LUNCH BREAK Brooklyn: OMG! That was awesome, Cecilia! Hope we can interview you often! Rachel: The photo shoot rocks on you! Cecilia: Yeah! My life is full of drama! Alicia: Awesome! *The Barbie Dolls go away* Addie: So how the interview went? Cecilia: Pretty good, I guess. It was kind of amazing! Addie: Cool! Let's finish our lunch and then we continue talking about this. Cecilia: I'll follow you! *Addie and Cecy approach the table* Kat: Cecilia! There you are! This is so interesting! It's definetely my favorite edition! Cecilia: Glad you like it! *Christian approaches* Christian: Hey sweetheart! Cecilia: Hey sweetie! *They share a kiss* Perry: Aww... they make me blush! Soleil: Same, they look so cute together! *They finish their meals and accompany Christian *They went to the soccer field and sit to make a circle around* Christian: So how was the interview? Cecilia: Pretty cool! By the way, they want to make a photo shoot with us together, and Brooke game me permission for you girls to accompany me! All: Yay! BROOKLYN'S NEWSPAPER PHOTO SHOOT Rachel: Now I want you to kiss! *Cecy and Christian kiss* Rachel: Love it! Love it! *Takes a photo* Alicia: So how are we calling the edition? Brooklyn: Cecilia's Drama! All: Cool! AT CECILIA'S HOUSE Cecilia: The photo shoot was amazing! Addie: You can say that again! DOWN THE STAIRS Unknown 1: Are you ready? Unknown 2: I'm always ready. Category:Episodes